


Ice Cream

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek share pints of Ice Cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

"Pass me the chocolate chip cookie dough." Stiles chirps, making a grabby hands motion at the pint in Derek’s grasp. 

"No." Derek grins, taking another bite from the spoon. The small pint is almost gone of chocolate chip cookie dough and Stiles whines from his spot perched next to Derek, nursing a pint of mint ice cream. 

"PLEASE." Stiles is practically begging now, shoving his hands in Derek’s face. 

"What’s the magic word?" Derek teases, a smirk on his lips.

"I just said it you dick." Stiles spits, a scowl marring his features. 

"Not that one." Derek’s eyes glint with mirth. Derek points the spoon in Stiles’ direction.

Stiles mulls over which one Derek could possibly be talking about when he finally realizes. 

"I’m not saying that." 

"You’re not getting any ice cream then." Derek just laughs as Stiles pouts, crossing his arms over his shoulders.

Stiles bites his lower lips before he says, “Uncle.”

Derek bursts out in a hysterical laughter before he hands over the pint to Stiles. 

"Asshole." Stiles huffs, cheeks puffing in irritation. Stiles takes the spoon from Derek’s grasp and digs into the ice cream. 

Derek just grins and leans over to kiss Stiles on the cheek before he sticks his finger in the tub and licks the ice cream from his finger lewdly as Stiles gives him a look of disgust. 

"You’re a menace." Stiles says, but he can’t help but laugh as Derek smiles next to him, content. 


End file.
